LTC Anime Parties!
by Risuri
Summary: A super mega crossover story with no plot whatsoever. Is there love? Not really. Is there action? Sure. Is there nonsense? Yes. What about stupidity? Yes, that too. So, take a look at it! You might find yourself enjoying it!
1. The First Party

_Well, hello everyone! This is my first fan fic type thing posted on a webpage where it actually has a chance to be read! But not a great chance… Anyways, this here story is pretty random and it is in script form because I wrote it when I was in grade seven and didn't know what description words were. The idea for a giant anime party story came to me and my two other friends one Halloween night at like... 3 am. And this is what resulted of that. So, enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: The only characters I own (and are owned by LTC Corp.) are Tina, Lisa, and Chelsea. All the other characters (from the shows Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, Pokémon, Megatokyo, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, and Yu-Gi-Oh!) all belong to their creators/owners etc. etc._

* * *

**Animé Party**

Tina: Hi everybody!  
Everyone: Hi person that we don't know.  
Tina: Umm, because, uh, we are attempting to have a party, so, umm, start partying, ya….  
Miroku: Am I allowed to hit on girls, grab there asses, or ask them to bear my child??  
Tina: Ummmm, go ask Lisa.  
Miroku: Hello Lisa. Am I allowed to hit on girls, grab there asses, or ask them to bear my child?? And has anyone told you that you have sexy hands?  
Lisa: -Slaps Miroku- You can ask everyone except for me.  
Chichi: This party is an outrage! There are little children around!!  
Goku: Where's the food?  
Shippo: Ya, where's the food??  
Tina: Over there.  
Cloud: Sure. DIE!!!! -slices Chichi in half-  
Vegita: I thought you said this was a make-up party!! I was going to buy some new lipstick!!  
Chelsea: You told him this was a make-up party???  
Lisa: Well I had to get him here some how.

--Door Bell--

Ash: Some ones at the door.Tina: Thank you captain obvious.  
Chelsea: It sounds Greek but it isn't.  
Tina: Hey! Look! It's the Mega Tokyo gang!  
Pyro: Do you have any computers anywhere??  
Tina: Yes, I have...  
Lisa: _We_ have a couple. Why?  
Pyro: Please lock them up somewhere so that Largo won't get them.  
Largo: d0 j00 h4\/3 4Ny B33r??_ (Translation: does thou carry alcohol?)_  
Chelsea: Yes, we have a variety of beers.  
Largo: R34lly? (_Translation: Is thou telling the truth?)_  
Chelsea: Follow me. I'll show you.  
Pyro: Oh god no.  
Largo: Yay! Wait, my l33t senses are tingling…  
Brock: -Walks up to Chelsea- Hi. Has anyone told you that you have wonderful eyes??  
Chelsea: -Punches Brock-  
Miroku: Ouch, join the club.  
Brock: Would you happen to have any tips or hints for me?  
Miroku: Hmm, watch and learn. -Walks up to Tina- Will you bear my child?  
Tina: No. -Kicks Miroku between his legs-  
Brock: Was I suppose to write down notes?  
Miroku: -Crying- NOOO! Now no one will be able to bear my child!! You evil, good-looking, person!!! Why?!? WHY ME?!?!  
Master Roshi: You are all amateurs. Watch the Master. -walks up to group of people- Hello Ladies.  
Tina: Hi.  
Lisa: Hey.  
Chelsea: Hello.  
Vegita: Hello charming.  
Navi: Hey! Listen! Wait, wrong saying. Sorry.  
Kagome: Who are you? Ahh! Where did I put the Shikon Jewel??  
Inuyasha: You lost it again??  
Kagome: It's not my fault!!  
Master Roshi: Would any of you cute women like to go out with a handsome man like me?  
Vegita: I would.  
Master Roshi: Umm, no.  
Vegita: It's the 5th time I've been rejected!! Wahh! -runs to a corner while crying then grabs Goku's ass on the way-  
Goku: Huh? What ever. -continues eating-

--KABOOM--

Everyone: What was that?  
Team Rocket: Prepare for trouble, and make it double!  
Cloud & Trunks: DIE!!  
Team Rocket: Team Rocket is being sliced in half again!! -DING-  
Ash: Go! Pikachu!! I choose you!! Go!! Do the weakest electric shock ever!!!  
Misty: Uh, Ash, Team Rocket is already gone.  
Ash: Aww man...

Kirara: Meow.

Yu-Gi: I challenge you, Seto Kaiba, to a duel!!!Kaiba: I'm to busy right now! Can't u see that I'm beating Goku in Mortal Kombat??  
Yu-Gi: Sorry, I'll wait...  
Chaos: Hi! I'm a fruit cake and I suck at everything but on the plus side, I have a big package!  
Vegita: Really? Can I see?  
Chaos: Sure!  
Chichi: This party is suppose to be rated E for everyone!!  
Cloud: I thought I killed you.  
Trunks: Ya! I thought that you were killed.  
Cloud: Oh well, DIE!  
Kikyo: DIE Inuyasha!! -shoots arrow at Inuyasha but hits Shippo instead- oops.  
Shippo: AH-  
Kagome: Oh my god! You killed Shippo! You bastard! DIE!! -runs to Kikyo and has a cat fight with her-  
Inuyasha: Continue fighting ladies… now hopefully Kikyo and Kagome won't find out that I'm having an affair with Vegita.  
Vegita: You're having an affair with me?  
Inuyasha: Oops, did I say Vegita, I meant to say I'm having an affair with Misty.  
Kikyo: What??  
Kagome: I thought you loved me!  
Kikyo: He would never say that. He loves me!  
Vegita: NO! He loves me!!  
Inuyasha: Ahh, some one please shoot me!  
Ed: Gladly! -shoots Inuyasha with his Sony Killstick.-  
Kikyo: No! I wanted to drag him to hell! Now who's gonna come with me?  
Tina: How about we figure that out next week.  
Kikyo: Why next week?  
Tina: As you can see, only you, Kagome and Miroku are here. Everyone else left. Well, except for Vegita who is still in his corner and Shippo who is stuck to the wall.  
Lisa: Now to clean up the mess that Goku made.  
Miroku: I'll help. -Removes prayer beads and sucks in the mess including Vegita and Shippo-  
Chelsea: Umm, thanks.  
Miroku: You're welcome. Now, will you bear my child?  
Chelsea: No. Now leave before I kick you.  
Miroku: Ahh!  
Tina: Buh Bye! Come back next week!

* * *

_XD I hope you liked it. Now there's no need for a review because I already know it sucks, but feel free to leave one. Now, go read the next chapter because it slowly gets better and better (and also longer). _


	2. The Second Party

_Hello Hello. We meet again! Or maybe not.. Anyways, this here fan fic is the continuation of the original Anime Party that I wrote. Plot wise, it's not a continuation. Heck, there is no plot! It's all just random! (Well, I guess it has more of a plot that the first one did…) Anyways, ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: The only characters I own (and are owned by LTC Corp.) are Lisa, Tina, Chelsea, Danny (a.k.a. Unknown Voice, and The Stalker), and Alex. All of the other characters (who appear in Dragonball Z, Legend of Zelda, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, Final Fantasy, and Pokémon) are owned by their creators/owners, etc etc blah blah blah._

* * *

**Anime Party!!! 2**

Lisa: Hi everybody!  
Tina: Lisa, forget it.  
Chelsea: Why did Sesshoumaru have to lock us out of our own apartment?  
Tina: How am I suppose to know?  
Lisa: Well you're the one who thinks he is cute.  
Tina: Actually, I think Largo is cute. Sesshoumaru is just one of my friends.

--Inside--

Bulma: Does anyone know where they keep their movies??  
Hercule: Hey! Have you looked in the TV stand??  
Bulma: Oh. There they are.  
Hercule: See? I, Hercule, am the best!  
Link: Oh really? We'll just see about that. HAAAA!!! -slices Hercule in half-  
Goku: Thank you! He was really starting to bug me. Now, where did Seto Kaiba go? We have a score to settle.  
Seto: Here I am. Let's get it on!  
--TV: choose your destiny--  
Shippo: Look! I'm a spider!!  
Goku: No! Don't press that button!!!  
--TV: -ding- master--  
Goku: Great. Just great. We were supposed to go to novice.  
--TV: choose your fighter--  
Seto: Ha! I got Sub-Zero before you.  
Goku: Well, I got Cage!  
Vegita: Oh Ya! I got Sonya!  
Shippo: Mortal Kombat is the greatest! Hmm, who should I be?  
Vegita: I'll pick a cute guy for you. Here, Scorpion.  
Shippo: Nooo! I hate Scorpion!!  
Vegita: What's that Scorpion?? You want to go see a movie together??

--Outside--

Chelsea: Hmm, I wonder what there doing in there?  
Lisa: Look! A window! Who's the lightest?  
Tina: Me!  
Chelsea: ok.  
Tina: Now, lift me up and I'll get through the window.  
Lisa: how much do you weigh?  
Tina: Only 95 lbs.  
Lisa: Are you sure? I think your lying!  
Tina: almost there... A little closer...  
Chelsea: Hurry up! You're obviously heavier than 95 lbs.  
Tina: Hai! Ha ha ha! Now I will be able to par-tay around! Not you! Muahahahahaha! Huh, oh shit. -falls off window-  
Lisa: Look who's laughing now?  
Tina: Sesshoumaru! Help me!!

--Inside--

Sesshoumaru: Huh? Tina? Where are you?

--Outside--

Tina: I'm outside!

--Inside--

Sesshoumaru: Okay. -walks to door, opens it, and only lets Tina in, then closes the door again.-  
Tina: Ha :P

--Outside--

Lisa: Stupid little-  
Chelsea: There must be some way to get in!  
Lisa: I'm going to kill Tina and her little pimp too!  
Chelsea: Ummm...

--Inside--

Kaiba: Ha! Shippo, you have been defeated!Shippo: Look! I'm a spider! Who's sad...  
Yu-Gi: Can you hurry up Kaiba?!?  
Vegita: Kaiba, has anybody told you how cute you are?  
Kaiba: Goku, please control your boy friend!  
Goku: What? I'm married to Chi Chi.  
Chi Chi: Did you say something honey?  
Goku: You're still alive??  
Chichi: Well,  
Cloud, Trunks, Link: You're not for long! DIE!!! -kills Chi Chi-  
Bulma: I see that you boys are getting along so well. That's great!  
Trunks: Why mom?  
Bulma: I should tell you something. You, Cloud, and Link are all brothers.  
Link: Really? cool!  
Bulma: And Vegita isn't your father..  
Trunks: He isn't??  
Bulma: Why of course not! Why would I sleep with a gay man?  
Cloud: Then who is?  
Bulma: It's either Krillen, Master Roshi, Miroku, Brock, or Shippo..  
Cloud, Trunks, Link: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Bulma: Hmm, maybe I could ask my Dad to do one of those DNA thingies. That's if he's still alive.  
Goku: AHHH! How dare you defeat Cage? NOO! How could you betray our trust??  
Kaiba: WTF are you talking about you fool? We made no trust. It was Shippo who you teamed up with!  
Goku: ...Oh ya. I remember now...  
Kaiba: Now that the fools gone, I can concentrate on my new enemy...  
Vegita: Kaiba! It's just you and me...  
--TV-DING--  
Vegita: -shocked- How could you? He was cute!  
Kaiba: Ha! Now I am the Mortal Kombat champion! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!  
Tina: So, you won eh? well, how about we have another tournament and I take your title away?  
Largo: I will play also. 1 \/\/1LL 0WNZ0r j00!! _(Translation: I will defeat you.)_  
Kaiba: I accept your challenge!!  
Yu-Gi: Kaiba! Stop fooling around and duel me! You wanted to do it before!  
Kaiba: I have stopped playing that foolish card game! I am now into MK!!  
Yu-Gi: As you wish, but can I have your deck?  
Kaiba: No!

--outside--

Chelsea: There has to be some way in!  
Lisa: The door, but its locked.  
Unknown Noise: -Pitter patter-  
Chelsea: Do you hear that?  
Lisa: Of course not!  
Unknown Noise: Hello  
Chelsea & Lisa: -Turn around- AHHH!!!!!

--inside--

Sesshoumaru: Where did Jaken go? I want to cook him...

--outside--

Lisa: OMG!!!  
Chelsea: It's the stalker! Who we call: The Stalker!!  
Lisa: I thought we named him Danny..  
Chelsea: Oh ya..  
Lisa: -runs up to the door- TINA!! LET ME IN!!

--inside--

Tina: -playing mortal Kombat- KYYYAAAA!!! (screaming an attack name)

--outside--

Lisa: ...Ummm, Inuyasha!!

--inside--

Inuyasha: -sleeping-

--outside--

Lisa: I give up!  
Chelsea: -goes up to the door- Miroku! Let us in!

--inside--

Miroku: Only on one condition..

--outside--

Lisa: -says sarcastically- hmmm, I wonder what that could be?

--inside--

Miroku: I'll only let you in if one of you agree to bear my child.

--outside--

Lisa: I knew it... and are you nuts??  
Chelsea: Hmmm, to do? or not to do? that is the question..  
Danny: Huh?

--inside--

Sango: Miroku, I can't believe you! We're getting married tomorrow!  
Miroku: Um, err, Sango I didn't see you there. Heh, heh.. -sweat drop-  
Sango: So, you don't want to marry me, is that it?  
Miroku: No, I just-  
Sango: You hate me, is that it!?!?  
Miroku: I never said-  
Sango: I HATE YOU!!!! -starts chasing Miroku around with her giant boomerang-  
Miroku: -is running for his life- AHHHHHH!!!!!!

--outside--

Lisa: Well, that idea's out the window.  
Chelsea: Man...

--inside--

Vegita: Does anyone want a makeover?  
Everyone: -blank stares except for Miroku and Sango who is still chasing him-

--outside--

Chelsea: I hate this.  
Lisa: When we get in there, Tina's doing dishes for a year!  
Danny: Anyone want to play twister?  
Chelsea: Make that two years.

--inside--

Master Roshi: Who wants to play kiss Master Roshi?  
Vegita: Me! Me!  
Master Roshi: Anyone other than Vegita?  
Vegita: Why does everyone hate me?  
Inuyasha: Because your gay.  
Kagome: Inuyasha! What a hurtful thing to say!  
Inuyasha: I wasn't talking to you.  
Kagome: Oh, OK. Carry on then.

--outside--

Lisa: -spins the spinner- Right foot purple.  
Danny: Purple? Where's purple?  
Chelsea: -banging on the door- I want in!  
Alex: Hey guys! I heard you were having a party!  
Lisa: Well we are...sort of.  
Alex: So why are you playing twister outside then? -walks over to the door and opens it-  
Lisa: -Glomps Alex- OMG! You're a genius!  
Alex: Well, duh!  
Chelsea: Why didn't I think of that now...?  
Danny: Can I come in?  
Chelsea: No you S.O.B.  
Danny: Wahhh! You're sooo mean to me! -runs away crying-  
Chelsea: He reminds me of Vegita when he does that  
Lisa: Hey, you're right!  
Alex: Who's a vegetable?  
Lisa: -gets serious- Now, time to kill Tina, her pimp, and everyone else and chew some bubble gum.  
Chelsea: Ya! w00t!  
Lisa: But I'm all out of bubble gum..  
Alex: Ummmm... k...

-Team Rocket's theme song music starts-

Lisa: Prepare for trouble!  
Chelsea: And make it double!  
Alex: Hey, what about me?  
Ash: -Runs up to the door- It's Team Rocket!  
Lisa: Actually, no.  
Ash: Oh.  
Chelsea: We're Team Kill Tina, her pimp and everybody else!  
Ash: O.O ... I see...  
Myoga: -Pops up on Ashes shoulder- hmm, it seems Lisa and Chelsea have come to seek vengeance against Tina and the rest of us...this would be a good time to run away.. -disappears-  
Kagome: So, where does Myoga go all the time?  
Inuyasha: I dunno.  
Lisa & Chelsea: -Storm into the house angry-  
Cloud, Trunks, Link: Yes! A fight! -run over to kill Chi Chi-  
Goku: Mmmmmm, this is good food -eating-  
Chi Chi: Help me Goku!  
Goku: . My food is talking! oh well, -continues to eat-  
Trunks: So, who wants the first strike?  
Link: Me!!  
Cloud: Okay, go for it!  
Link: DIE! -Kills Chi Chi-  
Bulma: -Watching from the side- My sons get along so well! I'm -Sniffle- So proud -sniffle-

-Everybody is now fighting each other. In many different ways. Such as Seto, Tina, and Largo who are still playing Mortal Kombat-

Kikyo: Die Inuyasha! -shoots one of her arrows at Inuyasha but it misses and hits Pikachu instead- Why does that always happen?Ash: Pikachu! Noooooo!  
Kirara: -turns into her bigger version- Roar!  
Sango: Kirara, attack Miroku!  
Chelsea: Oh no you don't! -attacks Sango-  
Miroku: -is now being chased by Kirara- Ahh!!  
Inuyasha: Die Shippo!  
Shippo: But I'm on your side!  
Inuyasha: Do you know what Friendly Fire means?  
Shippo: Yes, why... -thinks- AHHHH!!!!! -starts running away-  
Lisa: oh, this looks interesting! -joins Inuyasha in attacking Shippo-  
Jaken: Do you have a need for me Sesshoumaru?  
Tina: DIE TOAD!!!  
Jaken: AHHHH!!!!  
Sesshoumaru: Now, if no one minds, I'll just sit back and watch this. -sits on the coach and starts eating popcorn-  
Master Roshi: Krillin! Use you bald head to blind everyone!  
Krillin: Right! -accidentally aims at Master Roshi-  
Master Roshi: No! Not at me you dumb ass!  
Alex: Why is everyone fighting?  
Vegita: -finally comes out of his corner- Are your eyelashes real?  
Alex: Why yes!  
Vegita: Sure they are! That's what they all say!  
Alex: but they are!  
Vegita: like I said before, Sure they are.  
Alex: ok, this is getting too weird  
Chelsea: -stands on a chair- OK! EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR LISA, TINA AND I, OUT!!!  
Miroku: -runs by the chair and knocks it over accidentally knocking over Chelsea-  
Chelsea: Whoahhhh!  
Lisa: Did you all hear that?  
Everyone: -is still fighting-  
Lisa: -gets a air horn and blows it-  
Everyone: -stops what their doing and looks at Lisa-  
Lisa: I said, DID ANYBODY HEAR WHAT CHELSEA SAID?!?  
Everyone: -blank stares-  
Lisa: Well, she said: EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR LISA, which is me, TINA AND CHELSEA, GET OUT!!!!  
Alex: But I just got here! Oh well..  
Master Roshi: Help! I'm Blind!  
Lisa: No one believes you Master Roshi.  
Chelsea: I mean it! Everyone out!  
Alex: I'm leaving!  
Vegita: Me too. No one here will let me give them a makeover!  
Alex: Aren't you a guy though?  
Vegita: Ya!  
Alex: I see...  
Sango: Let's go Kirara. And bring Miroku with you. We're not finished yet!  
Kirara: Meow! -drags an unconscious Miroku out the door-  
Shippo: But what about Kagome?  
Tina: What about her?  
Shippo: Someone -glares at Sesshoumaru, who is making an innocent face- threw Kagome out the window during the fighting.  
Chelsea: As long as she's not in our house I don't care! Now, GET OUT! -Kicks Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Jaken, Kikyo, Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, Bulma, Trunks, Cloud, Link, Yu-Gi, Seto Kaiba, Largo, and everyone else out of the house-  
Kikyo: I'll see you in hell!  
Chelsea: I look forward to it! -shuts the door-  
Lisa: Look at this mess! Dead Pikachus everywhere! Movies all over the floor! Popcorn on the couch! and Goku's dirty dishes!  
Chelsea: Well, have fun cleaning up Tina.  
Tina: Why do I have to clean up?  
Lisa: 'cause you wouldn't let us in the house.  
Tina: Oh, ya. right..  
Lisa: And you're doing the dishes for two years!  
Tina: What?  
Chelsea: Do you want us to make it three?  
Tina: Stupid majority..  
Lisa: Well, that was an interesting party considering we weren't in the house for most of it because of a certain someone...  
Chelsea: Whatever. I'm going to sleep. -walks away-  
Tina: So, when is our next party?  
Lisa: Next week.  
Tina: Okay!

* * *

_Well, wasn't that better than the first one? The next one will be even better! And guess what, it's a slumber party too! _ Thanks for reading. 


	3. The Third Party

_I see that you're back. That's good. Well, this story was inspired by a quiz that I took on __Quizilla. So, after you read this, go to my profile page and click on the link there, then go take that quiz and find out what type of Anime Otaku you are. Then come back and read the next chapter.  
_

_Disclaimer: The only characters that are owned by me (and LTC Corp.) are Lisa, Tina, Chelsea (a.k.a. Chiru), Good Tina, Bad Tina, Alex, Lie Detector, George, Jenn, and Ishkabob (a.k.a. Noise). All of the other characters (who appear in Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, Pokémon, Final Fantasy, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Legend of Zelda, and Megatokyo) belong to their creators/owners, blah blah._

* * *

**Anime Slumber Party**

Chelsea: Hi Everybody!  
Everybody: -Ignores her-  
Chelsea: Fine. Be that way.  
Inuyasha: So what's with all the sleeping bags and stuff?  
Lisa: Well, we're having a sleepover.  
Miroku: And why wasn't I invited?  
Tina: Take a guess.  
Miroku: Oh...  
Chelsea: Actually, none of the guys were invited.  
The Guys: Why not?  
The Girls: -Stare at them-  
The Guys: Oh.  
Sesshoumaru: Well, I don't know about you but I think that's sexist.  
Inuyasha: Oh blah, blah, blah. Go preach to you other pimp friends.  
Sesshoumaru: Take that back! -Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru start fighting-  
Vegita: Hey gang! I brought all the things that you asked for.  
Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru: Huh? What stuff?  
Vegita: For the sleepover sillies!  
Trunks: Why was he invited? -talks quietly so that Vegita can't hear him- Was it because of his little gay thing?  
Kagome: No... he's not invited. He's just letting us borrow his makeup... his unused makeup that is...  
Misty: And as embarrassing as it is, he owns more makeup then all of us put together.  
Shippo: Ewwwww. What's Makeup?  
Cloud: -Ignores Shippo- But isn't he a guy? I mean, he is gay but...  
Lisa: Hmmm, good point.  
Tina: Okay! I call a meeting for all girls. Everyone else get out of my house! -shoves all the guys out of the door-  
Shippo: Hey, let me in!  
Inuyasha: Why? Because you a girl?  
Miroku: Ha ha! Good one.  
Inuyasha: Thanks.  
Shippo: Wahh! Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!  
Mai: -Opens the door- Listen kid, we can't have a discussion with you out here going blah, blah, blah, so shut up! -closes the door-  
Shippo: -Is shocked-  
Vegita: -Sniffle- That was so touching! -sniffle- I need a Kleenex!  
Block: -Perks his head up- hmm, my Hentai Senses are tingling... this way! -Walks to the side of the house-  
Link: Where are you taking us?  
Brock: To a window. So then we can spy on the girls!  
Master Roshi: -Sniffle- You've made an old man proud Brock.  
Brock: Thanks Master.  
Miroku: Hey, if we open the window a bit, we can hear them without them seeing us.  
Sesshoumaru: Hmm, that's pretty clever for a human...  
The Guys: -Gather around the window-

-inside-

Misty: OMG! I just love that outfit Mai!  
Mai: Thanks. I got it for only $9999.99!  
Misty: Wow... really? that's such a great deal... heh...  
Sango: Miroku's such a jerk -sniffle- I had to call off the wedding and everything!  
Lisa: It'll be okay Sango.  
Kagome: Yeah, I'm sure it'll all work out.  
Kikyo: No, it won't! It never works out! One minute you're happy, the next you gotta try to kill your reincarnation because she's trying to steal the man you're trying to bring to hell and it's just a huge pain!  
Sango: Waaaahh!  
Lisa: I don't think that helped...  
Kagome: You're soo mean Kikyo!!  
Tina: So, you think you know more about computers than me, eh Bulma?  
Bulma: Well, duh!  
Tina: Then I challenge you to a duel! A computer duel!!  
Bulma: You're on!

-outside-

Largo: -Talking to himself- hmmm, a computer duel... I wonder who will win...  
Sesshoumaru: I'm not sure I know what's going on...  
Shippo: Same here...  
Goku: This sucks! There's no food out here!  
Master Roshi: Shhhhh!  
Cloud: What is it?  
Master Roshi: Everyone hide! Someone's coming!  
-everyone jumps into the bushes-  
Inuyasha: OUCH! Something just pricked me!  
Sesshoumaru: We are in a rose bush.  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah? Wanna fight?  
Sesshoumaru: Bring it on!  
Miroku: Quiet you two! The person's almost here!  
Alex: -Walks by the rose bushes and up to the door, and notices bodies in the rose bushes- Hmm, I guess Tina went crazy again but at least tried to hide the bodies... this time...oh well. -rings the door bell-  
Tina: -Opens the door- Oh hey Alex, come on in! -lets Alex in then closes the door behind her-  
Miroku: Quickly! To the window!

-inside-

Tina: Okay everyone! Time to play truth or dare!  
Lisa: Yes, I love that game.  
Kagome: Do you think we should let the guys in for this game?  
Misty: And let them ruin it? I don't think so.  
Kagome: Good point.

-outside-

Vegita: I would sooo not ruin the game!!  
The Guys: Shut up!

-inside-

Chelsea: Before I forget, here's the word of the week! Harassment. Get it? Har-_ass_-ment.

-outside-

Miroku: My God! It's brilliant!  
Master Roshi: That young women's going places.

-inside-

Lisa: Now on with our game. So, who wants to start?  
Tina: I nominate Chelsea! Chelsea, truth? Or dare?  
Chelsea: Ummmm,  
Sango: She says dare!  
Chelsea: What? Fine!  
Tina: Okay, ummm. lets see... hmmmm -thinks-

Bad Tina: Ask her to jump into a rose bush!  
Tina: Why?  
Bad Tina: I dunno, it's amusing?  
Good Tina: No! She will get hurt!  
Tina: She would also get blood all over my rose bushes.  
Bad Tina: Oh fine! Dare her to tell the truth about something.  
Good Tina: Finally, something that won't really hurt anyone...

Lisa: -Waving in front of Tina's head- Hello in there. Anybody home?  
Tina: Of course not. Okay Chelsea, I dare you to tell us who you like!  
Misty: Wouldn't that be a truth then?  
Tina: Yes... I just couldn't think of anything else...  
Misty: I see.  
Kagome: So, Chelsea, who do you like?  
Chelsea: Ummmm,  
Lisa: Wait a second, let me get my lie detector.  
Chelsea: Jolly good... -sweat drop-  
Lisa: It's on now, so we're all ears now Chelsea.  
Lie Detector: Yes Chelsea, all ears.  
Chelsea: Uh, I like a guy name... George...  
Everyone: -Gasp-  
Lie Detector: Liar! Liar!

-outside-

George: Aww man! Crap! I thought she loved me! -cries and runs away-

-inside-

Kikyo: Do you hear something?  
Mai: Nope. It's just your dead brain making you hear stuff.  
Kikyo: Ya, that's probably it.  
Lie Detector: So Chelsea, Who do you like?  
Chelsea: -Thinking- _OMG! Why? Why?!? _Ummm, I like...  
-silence-  
-crickets in the background-  
Chelsea: -Whispers- Miroku...  
Everyone: -Gasp-

-outside-

Miroku: -Faints and lands half in a rose bush-

-inside-

Chelsea: There! HAPPY?!?!?  
Tina: Yes, very happy indeed. Okay, who's next?  
Sango: Happy?!?! How can you be happy? MIROKU'S MINE!! DIE!! -Gets out her boomerang and throws it at Chelsea-  
Chelsea: AHH!!  
Tina: Okay, who's next?  
Kikyo: I'll go.  
Tina: Okay, I dare you to kill Kagome or Shippo.  
Kagome: Hey!

-outside-

Miroku: -Still in the bushes-  
Shippo: I heard my name! What did they say?  
Inuyasha: -Whispering- Pick Shippo! Pick Shippo!!  
Shippo: Pick me for what? Am I going to win something?  
Inuyasha: Yes, you're gonna win a great prize.

-inside-

Kikyo: Hmmm, hard decision... GIVE ME MY SPIRIT BACK KAGOME!!!  
Kagome: AHHHHH!!!!!! -runs away-  
Kikyo: Die!!! -gets out her arrow and shoots it at Kagome but it bounces off of a wall and goes out the window and hits Shippo-

-outside-

Shippo: AHHHH!  
Trunks: Everybody hide!!  
Shippo: -Is stuck to a tree-  
Cloud: -Drags Miroku completely into the bushes-

-inside-

Everyone: -Runs to the window-  
Mai: OMG! You killed Shippo! Yay!  
Tina: Good job. okay who's next?

-Several hours later...-

Lisa: Can someone tell me why we let the boys in? And where is Chelsea and Sango?Chelsea: -Running by- AHHHH!!!  
Sango: DIE!!!!!  
Lisa: Well, that answers one question...  
Tina: -Walks by- They offered food!  
Lisa: Huh?  
Tina: We let the boys in because they offered food...  
Lisa: And what happened to that food?  
Tina: Umm, I...locked it away... ya, that's right. I locked it up!  
Lisa: Really? Is that so?  
Tina: Yep! I locked it up in my stomach...  
Lisa: What? Oh god! How much food was there?!?  
Tina: I'm not saying... -waddles away-  
Goku: Lets watch a movie... MOVIE!! MOVIE!!!!  
Lisa: Fine! -puts a movie into the VCR-  
Goku: Yay!!  
Master Roshi, Miroku, & Brock: Wow, look at that! -holding a couple magazines and a flash light-  
Goku: I know all the words to this!  
Piccolo: That's because you star in it.  
Goku: So? I still know all the words!  
Sesshoumaru: I'm bored  
Inuyasha: For once, I agree.  
Largo: I'm also bored...  
Tina: I've seen this movie before. Man goes crazy, starts killing people, Goku or son comes and saves the day.  
Vegita: Does anyone want a makeover?  
Kagome: Oooo, Me!  
Vegita: Okay, where did I put my make-up.

-door bell-

Alex: I heard you were having another party.  
Chelsea: Really? from who? AHHHHHH!!!  
Sango: DIE CHELSEA!!! You WONT have Miroku! He's Mine!  
Miroku: Did someone call me?  
Brock: Wow! Miroku, look at this!  
Miroku: Huh? Oooo!  
Tina: Alex, weren't you already here?  
Alex: Ya, but somehow I got outside.  
Tina: Oh, well, come in! We're watching a movie.  
Alex: Yay!  
Goku: You will never be able to destroy the world Garlic Jr.!  
Yu-Gi: Can you stop quoting your own words?!  
Goku: Never!  
Largo: -Thinking- I wonder if there is anything around here to break-- uh, I mean look at.- My l33t senses are tingling!

-basement-

Alex: -Walking towards the power box- hmm, I wonder what this switch does..-pulls the switch, power dies-

-main floor-

Tina: Noooo! The movie was just getting interesting!

-basement-

Alex: Oops, heh heh... I must hide! If anyone finds me then I'll be dead!

-main floor-

Largo: 3\/1L 15 up0N u5 _(Translation:_ _There is an evil doer residing in this facility.)_  
Master Roshi, Miroku, & Brock: -Holding a flashlight still looking at the magazines- Ooo, look! wow!  
Misty: Oh no! Ash, I'm scared! -holds onto Ash's arm-  
Ash: Ah! Where is Pikachu when you need him? oh well, GET OFF!!!  
Inuyasha: Look! I can't see my hand even though it's right in front of my face! How fun! okay, I'm bored again.  
Sesshoumaru: How can that be fun.  
Inuyasha: It's better than doing nothing.  
Tina: Okay people, no need to worry. I got a closet full of weapons and so we'll all be safe!  
Lisa: Uh, no you don't.  
Tina: What??!  
Lisa: I needed the money so I sold your Killstick. All you have is your little water pistol.  
Tina: What?!? well, at least I have my knife and kitana collection.  
Chelsea: Err, no you don't.  
Tina: What!?!?  
Chelsea: Same reason as Lisa  
Tina: -Faints standing up-  
Lisa: Should we do something about that?  
Chelsea: Nah!  
Lisa: Okay.  
Chelsea: -Looks around then smiles- -starts poking Tina-  
Lisa: Chiru? What are you doing?  
Chelsea: Nothing... -continues to poke Tina-  
Lisa: Tisk tisk. Umm, has everyone forgotten that the powers out? -looks around to see Miroku, Brock, and Master Roshi reading, Largo making something, and everyone else sleeping- I guess so..  
Largo: w00t! 17 15 (0MpL373!! _(Translation: Ah ha! It is completed!)_  
Lisa: What is complete?  
Largo: t3h ph34r b0t5! _(Translation: The robots of fear!)_  
Lisa: ...  
Largo: N0w 1 w1LL ph1Nd t3h 50uR(3! _(Translation: Now, I will find the source of this power outage)_  
Lisa: Well at least someone cares.  
Chiru: Huh? What? -stops poking Tina- Why are you staring at me like that?!?  
Lisa: Never mind.

-door opens-

Jenn: -Walks in- I finally gathered enough will to go to one of your...anime -cringes- parties... And I brought my cow!  
Cow: Mooooo!  
Tina: I think it has mad cow disease..  
Lisa: When did you wake up?  
Tina: Ummm, I don't know actually..  
Cow: -Wanders around-

--Sango, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Ash, Misty, Goku, Vegita, Kagome, Mai, Piccolo, Cloud, Link, Trunks, Kikyo, Lie Detector, Bad Tina, Good Tina, and Bulma are sleeping--

--Shippo is stuck to a tree again, and has died--

--Myoga and Alex are hiding some where--

--George has left and is depressed that no one loves him--

--Lisa, Tina, Chelsea (also known as Chiru), and Jenn are playing a card game--

--Jenn's Cow (named Ishkabob) is wandering the house in the dark--

--Largo is walking through the house with his newly made ph34r b0t5 looking for the source of the black out--

--We now join Alex downstairs in her hiding spot--

Alex: Is it safe to come out now??  
Myoga: Nope, it isn't. I should find a better hiding spot. its too dangerous here.. -leaves-  
Alex: Nooo, come back! I should go upstairs so no body catches me here! -Finds a staircase and stars walking up it slowly-  
Largo: -Walking down a different set of stairs- It's dark... too dark... And Master Roshi stole my flashlight. That bastard! oh well. If I can remember how to see with my mouth from my Legend of Zelda Training, then I'll be just fine.. hmpf, I need some booze! huh? what was that sound? -tries to look but only see blackness-  
Noise: -Shuffles-  
Largo: DIE!!! -ph34r bots go out and as they hit the object, they explode- Finally! Light!  
Alex: OMG! Hide!!! -hides-

-upstairs-

Chiru: -Playing cards- Ha ha! You're the Ass!!  
Jenn: Well, you're the Vice-Ass!  
Tina: Haha! I'm President! Now give me your best cards!  
-explosion-  
Lisa: OMG! What was that??  
Tina: I'll check! -runs downstairs with a flashlight-  
Chiru: But the game...

-downstairs-

Tina: OMG! YOU KILLED ISHKABOB! YOU GODLIKE CREATURE!  
Jenn: -Runs downstairs- Nooo! Ishkabob! I'll remember you...as a hero... -cries-  
Tina: -Praising Largo- Hail Great Teacher Largo!  
Largo: y35, 1M Ur L34D3r! _(Translation: Yes, that is correct, I am Great Teacher Largo)_  
Chiru: Lisa, come here! -whispering- I think Tina likes Largo now..  
Lisa: No really? When did you figure that out?  
Chiru: Just now, why?  
Lisa: I was being sarcastic!  
Chiru: Oh...  
Jenn: -Hugging her cow while crying-  
Lisa: Uh, what are we going to do with the dead cow?  
Tina: HAVE A BBQ PARTY!! WOOOO!  
Chiru: I completely agree.  
Largo: -Holding a flashlight- hmmm I think it's think switch... -pulls the switch and the power returns-  
Lisa: Yay! okay! We're going to have a BBQ Party now. Lets go wake up the others.  
Chiru: I'll go get Goku to carry the cow!  
Tina: I'll get Brock to cook it!  
Largo: -Smiling- 4nD 1 54v3D 73h D4y 4641N! 73h 3ND! _(Translation: And I have saved the day again. The End!)_  
Lisa: It's not over yet!  
Chiru and Tina: -Running around the house banging Pots and pans while yelling- WAKE UP!! WOOOO!!! WAKE UP!!!  
Everyone: -Wakes up- huh? What's with the pots?  
Chiru: It's our way of waking you all up.  
Tina: Goku! Go get the cow!! Brock Turn on the BBQ!! We're having steak and ribs and anything else that you can eat from a cow!  
Everyone: Yay!!!  
Boo: -Pops up on Largo's Shoulder- Squeak!  
Largo: Yes, I am their God.

--Later that night--

Kagome: Mmmm, that was delicious!  
Brock: Well, I did earn the title as the "Iron Chef" 5 years in a row.  
Mai: Really? Well I missed out on the food because some one -glares at Goku- stole my plate.  
Goku: -Stuffing his face, then looks up- What?  
Lisa: Looks like we wont have any leftovers.  
Chiru: DUDE!!! He's eating the cow's things!!  
Jenn: -Annoyed and mad at everyone who ate her cow- They're called utters.  
Chiru: What ever. -takes pictures of Goku eating-

--Even later that night--

Everyone: -Sleeping-  
Alex: -Talking to Vegita- I think you should streak your hair blond, instead of dying it completely blond. I think it will make your eyes stand out more.  
Vegita: Really? Wow, I never thought of that. I was thinking of dying it red, like Aerial from "The Little Mermaid". I loved that movie and I wanted to be a mermaid ever since!  
Alex: Really? So do I!! That's why I have red streaks in my hair!  
Tina: Shut up! Some of us who aren't sleeping are trying to watch TV and can't even hear it!!!  
Vegita and Alex: Sorry..  
Tina: Well, that's the end of our party today. Come back next time to see what crazy thing will happen next! Or what we'll do to waste valuable hours of your life.  
Alex: Who are you talking to??  
Tina: Uhh, my pillow... Goodnight!

* * *

_Now that you've finished reading, you have two choices. Either read the next chapter then go to my profile and take the quiz, or take the quiz then come back and read the next chapter. It really doesn't matter what you pick. It should take the same about of time. The next chapter has nothing to do with the quiz. So, just do whatever. Thanks for reading. _  



	4. The Fourth Party

_Why hello. It seems that you've tuned in just in time for the A.N.I.M.E. News at 6:09 pm. A.N.I.M.E. stands for Annoying News Informing Maniacs Everywhere. I hope you enjoy my twisted humour. Muahahahahahhahahahhaaaa!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this one, but I do own the idea! I created the __World Poofy Spider Competition!__ IT'S MINE! MUAHAHAH! -cough cough- All of the characters (who appear in Dragonball Z, Pokémon, Inuyasha, Beyblade, and Excel Saga) belong to their creators/owners._

* * *

**A.N.I.M.E. NEWS 6:09 PM**

Gohan: Good evening everyone. You're watching A.N.I.M.E. News at 6:09. Our top story tonight, Sango is a psychopath as shown in this video clip. We caught her molesting her younger brother then trying to kill him. Currently, we don't know her whereabouts. So keep an eye open for a crazed psycho-bitch running around.

Brock: In other news...

Sango: -Comes running in and kills Brock, then sits on his chair- In other news, highly respected- -laughs- I'm sorry, highly respected--laughs again- High--starts laughing maniacally, then falls off her chair-

Brock: -walks in from off stage and sits in his chair- In other news, the highly respected idiot of the day is -opens an envelope- Inu Yasha! -shows a picture of Inu Yasha drunk- Now for sports with Shippo.

Shippo: Today, -camera shows the top of his chair, and a bit of his head- ...I'm down here! -camera moves down to show Shippo's face- That's better. Today in sports, Tyson from Beyblade died when Max, the one who wears the funny colours, shot him. His other team mates are proud of Max, because they all hated Tyson. Also, the World Poofy Spider Competition is being held next week at the Big Arena Place Thingy and I, Shippo, will be competing in it, so look out for me! Back to you Brock,

Brock: Thank you Shippo. Now for the weather with our new member of A.N.I.M.E. News, here's Excel Excel.

Excel: -yelling/talking really fast in a hyper way- Okay! Excel here! I'm the highest ranking officer in the secret organization called Across run by Lord Ilpalazzo to take over the world! So today it's going to be sunny and warm! But tomorrow it's going to be cold and wet! But then a giant ship inhabited by cute little aliens that go "Puchuuu!" that aren't really that cute will end up destroying a part of Japan!

Brock & Gohan: -blink several times- r i g h t...

Gohan: Well, that's all the time we have tonight,

Excel: -jumps in front of the camera- HEIL LORD ILPALAZZO!!!

Brock: -pushing Excel out of the way- Thank you for watching A.N.I.M.E. News. Good Night.

-Anime music starts playing and you see Excel and Sango going crazy and Brock and Gohan trying to calm them down as the credits roll down the screen-

* * *

_And thats all for now folks! The next chapter will take a while because I actually have to type it up. But it's going to be great. Just imagine, a gym class with all the stars of the anime series'. Thanks for reading._


End file.
